Great Day to have a Wedding
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: Chojuro and Sakura's Wedding Day is finally upon them, oneshot and a prequel to the next story which will be written at a later date, look forward to Hidden Mist and Leaf Adventures when it's finally written :) cheehoo


A year and two months had come and gone and finally it was time for Sakura and Chojuro's wedding, an event that many, many people had been invited to and the place chosen for the wedding the Hidden Mist Village itself right in front of the Mizukage Tower.

"Still can't believe it's finally happening you know after being with him for over four years you know" Sakura commented to her matron of honor who happened to be Ino Yamanaka since the blonde had been her first friend and despite everything that had happened they'd remained friends.

Ino shook her head "I can believe it's happening alright considering how long you've been planning this thing" Ino snorted lightly running a comb through her friend's floor length silky pink locks, since the now eighteen year old girl had never cut it and abused it on a daily basis.

Off to the side was one of her bridesmaids "Right and soon it will be so..someone else getting married" Hinata sighed wistfully hoping it was her and that it was to Naruto, they'd been going steady for over a year and a half now.

Not as long as Sakura had been with Chojuro sure, but she'd been pining after Naruto since she was five "Yeah and remember what I said Sakura-chan if Sasuke proposes anytime soon I want you helping me plan my wedding with him cause he sucks at picking things out" Karin giggled.

She was the second bridesmaid "Well I'm just lucky you even invited me cause I kind of missed Choji and it's been awhile since I last saw him" never mind that she was a third bridesmaid, Karui of the Hidden Cloud, who was in a relationship with Choji.

They'd both hit it off after sending multiple letters back and forth between each other "Agreed though I would have come anyway even if I wasn't seeing Shikamaru" Temari snorted, who'd been offered a place as another bridesmaid.

There had been several others such as Samui and Anko, but both women had turned down the position just wanting to watch from the crowd, even Kurotsuchi from the Hidden Stone had been invited but she sent back a response saying she couldn't come.

However the Raikage, Cee, Darui, Bee and Atsui were also in the crowd as were Baki, Kankuro and Gaara the Kazekage, Ohnoki had declined to attend as well, but in all many people had still showed up and her poor ninken had been run ragged trying to escort them all.

Sakura smiled in content happy to just listen to the females chatter the hour away, until the crying of a familiar six month old reached their ears and the door opened "Sorry Sakura-chan, Hitasu-kun wouldn't stop crying" Mei appeared holding her second born son.

Hitasu Haruno, a boy with pale pink hair and Chojuro's onyx eyes "Aww my poor baby are you missing mommy, here we go" the pinkette held out her arms and the boy was placed in her hold, where instantly he calmed and stopped crying.

Now that he was near her and was able to hear her voice again, childish laughter filled the air as Hitasu cooed out his happiness making the other women smile at his adorableness "I still don't know how you do it Sakura-chan" the auburn haired woman shook her head in amusement.

Both of them had three children now and yet Sakura was able to handle all six with ease "Look h..here come Ganko-kun and Tsuyoi-chan" the blue haired heiress pointed out as the two four year old's came running into the room.

"Mommy, mommy" Tsuyoi screeched with happiness as she latched carefully onto her mother, doing her best not to ruin the pretty dress "Are Hosomi and I really gonna be the flower girls" the little pink haired girl asked with wide dark blue eyes.

And speaking very articulately for her age "Yeah, yeah and Hisoi and I, we're gonna be the ri..ring bearers" Ganko was definitely a little calmer than his sister as he peered up at her with his dark emerald orbs he'd inherited from her and his grandmother.

Cooing filled the air from the twins baby brother and Sakura smiled sweetly at her four year old's "Of course, I promised didn't I, now go with your grandma and get ready you little monkey's" the fuscia haired eighteen year old ushered the duo off.

Handing over her youngest to get ready as well, he would be held by Ao during the ceremony "Right then see you out there Sakura-chan" Mei hugged her adopted daughter gently with one arm before turning and heading out the door which closed quietly behind her.

"Yeesh and to think you could possibly end up with another one after your honey moon" the blonde heiress snorted gently again as her best friend sat so that her hair could be done up in the intricate hairdo that had been decided on ages ago.

The rest of the women in the room realized it was a possibility as well "What will you do if you do end up with another Sakura" the teal eyed blonde questioned lightly unsure where Sakura would draw the line of having children.

"Love them of course cause children are precious and should be treated carefully" Sakura announced clearly, though it would probably be the last since Tsunade had warned her after Hitasu's birth that her womb could only handle so many.

She didn't say that part out loud though "Guess you really do love children" the gold eyed girl from Cloud smiled lightly happy to have a friend who cared so much about the children of that world to protect them to vicious degree's.

"Once upon a time I didn't want Airi-chan, Sakura-chan and Chojuro would have adopted her if I hadn't accepted that there was actually someone growing inside of me" the crimson haired mother of one piped in, her friends love knew no bounds after all.

"I knew that cause Naruto-kun t..told me a l..long time ago" Hinata nodded her head in agreement, Karin had been forced into that situation but thankfully Airi hadn't been rejected and was now adored by both her parents and various family members.

Just then the door opened yet again and a frazzled Sasuke appeared, little Airi Kaguya perched in his arms giggling away like no tomorrow "She has tried to disappear like four times, puked in someone's shoes on purpose and has run me ragged" Sasuke held his adopted daughter out.

And she was taken gently "Don't worry she can stay with us for a bit, just make sure you come get her before the wedding actually starts" Ino scolded staring her former love interest down, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as his girlfriend took their daughter and he vanished out the door.

Less than a minute after his departure they all burst out laughing "Poor Sasuke, how ever is he going to manage another one when you two get married and you get pregnant" Temari snickered and Karin shook her head.

"He's usually good at keeping watch but she must be in quite the mood huh, are you happy my little Airi-chan" Karin rubbed her nose against Airi's and the air was filled with more childish laughter before the one year old girl settled down for the time being.

The door opened again a moment later "Seems like a full room, I didn't come at a bad time did I" Tsunade was their visitor this time with her own twins, since yes she'd turned out to be pregnant with twins as her apprentice turned great grand daughter had feared.

Both girls to Sakumo's shock as he'd promptly passed out at the news, fraternal twins, Marena Hatake, the first born with silver hair and honey eyes and Kuria, the second born with blond hair and onyx eyes.

They were situated in her arms "Not at all your welcome in here with us ladies Hokage-sama" Karui stood letting the woman have her just vacated seat since it was obvious carrying around two ten month old girls were tiresome.

She still had no idea how Sakura had managed "Thank you and I see your almost ready, I was sent to make sure that you would be ready on time" the honey eyed blonde smirked at the eighteen year old girl who'd been through so much to get to this point in her life.

"Nearly done with the hair….done, now that just leaves the light make up and we'll be done" the Yamanaka Heiress finished the intricate hairdo and stepped back to make sure it was done properly before nodding in relief that she hadn't messed up.

And like she said that left just the make up, which would be extremely light and hardly noticeable because her friend had requested it to be that way "Ooh I can hardly sit still" the pinkette blew out an anxious breath, all she really wanted was to be married to Chojuro already.

Waiting was agony "J..Just be p..patient a little lo..longer Sakura-chan" the Hyuga Heiress patted Sakura's hand soothingly, she'd be just as impatient to if it was her own wedding so it was up to them to make sure she make it just a little longer.

Sakura relaxed a little bit "There you go Sakura and before you know it, it will be time and you'll be walking down the aisle" the teal eyed blonde assured glancing out the door when a ruckus started in the hall and saw nothing.

"May I ask where you two are going for your honeymoon" the red haired girl eyed girl inquired lightly since there was still a little bit of time, while Ino applied pale pink lipstick to Sakura's lips so light they couldn't even tell it was there.

Emerald orbs snapped towards her "Yeah Sakura-chan you've never mentioned it before or is Chojuro keeping it a surprise" the ruby haired mother of one asked bouncing her daughter gently to keep her occupied until her adoptive Father came to collect her.

A light blush rose to her cheeks "U..Um there's a hotel here in the Mist Village that has a honeymoon suite, for newlyweds, we're gonna stay there for a week and then start making our way to Leaf" Sakura cleared her throat, closing her eyes for the eye shadow.

In a light peach color, followed by the eyeliner and mascara, with a bit of blush on her cheeks "Oh wow that sounds romantic, you'll probably be pregnant before you ever get back" Ino shook her head still wondering how her friend could handle all the children on a regular basis.

"Pardon my intrusion, I was coming to see the bride to be" another person stepped into the room, the man who'd been the cause of so much discord, the man who'd been given another chance at life, Itachi Uchiha.

He'd been given a very special invitation to the wedding between Chojuro and Sakura "This is for you, Ganko and Tsuyoi, should they ever awaken the sharingan this will help you teach them if neither Sasuke, Kakashi-san, Shisui-san, Kagami-san, Mother or I are around" the Uchiha said.

Reaching into his cloak and pulling out a stack of books then he quickly bowed out "Hmmph guess he has really turned his life around, say Sakura-chan do you think he'll ever find someone" Karin looked at Sakura.

Who adopted a contemplative expression before finally nodding after several minutes, it might not be that day and it could be several years down the road, but eventually Itachi would find someone to be happy with.

"Good it would give him someone to focus on and make more children with" Tsunade snorted lightly, he'd probably even move into the Uchiha Compound which was filling up now that it had been thoroughly cleaned up from the horrors of the past.

More children seemed like a godsend to Sakura as she was helped to her feet and the person she wanted to see the most appeared "Look at you all beautiful and grown up" Kakashi looked the bride to be over and found her literally glowing with happiness.

Her lips curved upwards into a beatific smile "I'll take her if you don't mind" Ao appeared behind the Mizukage's husband, already carting Hitasu around since he had been named Godfather over the little one yet again.

Karin quickly handed Airi over to Ao and the man vanished just as the escorts arrived "You look beautiful Ino" Sai who'd promised to be part of the wedding as well approached his girlfriend, he was odd but he mellowed Ino out a lot.

Next was Naruto "Oh my y..you look s..so handsome Naruto-kun" Hinata couldn't contain her gasp as she took in her boyfriend dressed in that blue tux a dark green flower clipped to the pocket which signaled the combining of two villages, Leaf and Mist in a way.

"A..And you look ve..very pretty Hinata-chan" Naruto swallowed thickly looking his girlfriend over from her dark blue dress to the three inch heels she wore and her long hair which was pinned up in the prettiest hairdo ever.

Tsunade rolled her eyes lightly nodded to her apprentice turned great granddaughter and left with her daughters in arms to find her husband and sit to watch the girl get married to the love of her life and it would be an event to remember.

"So she's finally ready huh" Sakumo chuckled taking Kuria into his arms when the little girl began fussing a moment later she settled down again and he glanced up to see his wife nodding indicating that their great granddaughter even if only adopted was ready.

And soon the music would begin "Can you believe it Byakuya, Sakura-chan is really getting married to Chojuro" Mikoto exclaimed hearts in her eyes as she waited impatiently for the wedding to actually get started and see the girl get her happily ever after.

The man she'd married chuckled softly "After planning for an entire year yes I can, come now Mikoto no use will come of you staring until the music starts" Byakuya drew her attention back towards him and their own daughters.

Paternal twins unlike Tsunade, Sakura, Mito and Anko's fraternal twins, though both were girls as well with the familiar dark features of the Uchiha clan, Suhai and Reihai, both with raven hair and onyx eyes and they to were ten months old like Marena and Kuria.

While Mito and Hashirama's fraternal twins were only six months old, a boy and a girl both, the girl had Hashirama's mahogany hair and the onyx eyes of both her parents and the boy had Mito's crimson hair and of course obsidian irises.

Iruka and Anko's twin boys were nine and a half months old, Mame and Nabe Umino and then of course Kushina and Minato's triplets, Kowan, the only boy out of the bunch with red hair and violet eyes, Uzume, red hair and blue eyes and Kenma with blonde hair and violet eyes were only nine months old.

"Perhaps someday we can do this again Minato-kun" Kushina sighed softly glancing towards Chojuro who was already stood at the alter shifting nervously from foot to foot, the twenty and a half year old was obviously just as impatient as everyone else to be married to Sakura.

"If that's what you want Kushina, then I'll gladly give you a wedding, a small private one with Naruto-kun and the others, family only" Minato pressed a kiss to her hair, their triplets scattered on some part of them.

Just then the music started and the first couple to come traipsing down the aisle were Ino and Sai "You saw her didn't you Itachi-san" Kagami glanced to the male who'd gone to visit Sakura, the rest of them let her be until they saw her coming down the aisle.

Itachi nodded silently "Yes, she's a fitting bride for Chojuro-san" the Uchiha heir cleared his throat, knowing that he wouldn't accept no one else as the husband for the girl he'd raped and she turned that pain into something great.

Shisui rolled his eyes "Couldn't just tell us could you Itachi-chan, ah well whatever, we'll see her soon enough" Shisui sighed as Ino and Sai got halfway down the aisle and the next couple appeared, this time of Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh wow your cousin looks beautiful Neji-kun" Tenten whistled quietly not wanting to cause a disturbance as Hinata smiled beatifically at everyone, confidence in her step as Naruto walked her down the aisle.

Her boyfriend chuckled "Indeed that knucklehead makes a decent boyfriend for her and her confidence has grown in leaps and bounds, soon it could be her" Neji smirked pleased that Hinata had found her happily ever after, almost anyway.

Like before once the duo were towards the middle of the aisle the next bridesmaid went Karin and her escort was Sasuke "Heh Karin looks great in that light blue dress" Anko grinned and nudged Iruka who jolted.

"Yes, yes she does Anko" Iruka agreed knowing better than to argue, not that he would, they'd learned to get along very well in the last year and raising their sons were definitely no easy task in the least but with a lot of help they got the job done.

"Sasuke has grown into a fine shinobi" Tobirama nodded his acceptance, even if the boy was an Uchiha, he was different than what he'd come to expect from the clan, he'd changed himself for Sakura and learned to love.

"Of course, he's had Sakura-chan helping him along the way, not to mention Karin-chan and Airi-chan" Meiyo his fiancee said with a smile snuggling close, they'd have a private wedding soon enough without the fuss of inviting everyone.

Tobirama chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around the woman he'd chosen for himself, glad that he had a chance to do so just as the fourth bridesmaid came trailing down with her chosen escort Temari from the Hidden Sand Village.

Her brothers were in awe "Man I can't believe Temari actually got dressed up like that and that Nara punk better take care of her" Kankuro grumbled until he got an elbow embedded in his side from his baby brother.

"Enough Kankuro, just be happy for her, he makes her happy and that's all we can wish for" Gaara grunted most eager to see his friend walking down the aisle and knowing that there was one more bridesmaid before it was her turn.

Baki nodded "Wise as usual Gaara and soon Sakura-san will have her turn and be married to Chojuro-san" Baki commented patiently waiting for that moment himself much like many others in the crowd were doing, some not as patiently as he sure, but waiting nonetheless.

"Ugh whats taking so long, did she really have to choose that many women to precede her" Suigetsu groaned impatiently, he'd learned a lot in the past year and he'd grown close to those that had given him a chance to experience freedom.

"Patience Suigetsu, you know Sakura-san has many female friends, look here comes the last Karui-san and then it will be those fours turn, Hisoi, Hosomi, Tsuyoi and Ganko" Mangetsu scolded with a roll of his purple eyes.

Next to him Yukimaru bounced in his seat "Just a little longer huh Father and then Nee-chan will be happy" Yukimaru grinned widely still adoring the teenager who'd saved him as well and given him a family.

Yagura nodded "Quite" the former Mizukage said shortly tilting his head to spy down the aisle just as the four toddlers came trailing down, the two girls carrying baskets and littering the path with flowers and the two boys holding a pillow each with the rings.

Just as the music changed "Oh my god" someone gasped from the back the first ones to see the bride to be as she came trailing after her fraternal twins and siblings through adoption and then she was there in plain few.

Dressed in the prettiest wedding kimono ever in the darkest blue, her hair up in the most intricate hairdo ever and walking her down the aisle was her adoptive Father, Kakashi Hatake and then she was there before him "Who gives this woman away" the Clergy asked.

"I do, here you go Chojuro and I know you'll take care of her for as long as you both live" Kakashi stated simply though it was still hard handing her over into the care of another male, once the act was done he went to sit with his wife and youngest daughter.

Chojuro was in awe "Your beautiful Sakura-chan" Chojuro breathed hardly able to wait until the moment they could say I do and be able to kiss her again, her cheeks warmed at the compliment before their attention was drawn by the Clergy.

"Now I've been told you have your own vows that you wish to say to each other, so why don't we have the bride to be start" the Clergy, who just so happened to be Ay for some creepy reason because Sakura had asked suggested.

While the other Cloud Shinobi and his brother sat in the chairs and the crowd went silent in order to hear what was spoken, the eighteen year old mother of three blew out a breath, closed her eyes and then opened them locking her emerald with Chojuro's onyx.

"Our journey got off to a rough start sure being pregnant and learning to cope with what had happened wasn't easy but you were there every step of the way from the very beginning" Sakura began with a smile it was still hard to talk about but she was getting there.

"All the way from Mist to Leaf, when I decided to become a better kunoichi, I changed myself to become stronger for them and the people I love and over time I opened my heart up to you and eventually realized I loved you, just as much as I loved them" the pinkette continued.

"You gave me the greatest gift of all Chojuro and for that I will always care for you, love you as you have loved me unconditionally all the years we've known each other" the fuscia haired teenager finished staring adoringly into those onyx eyes.

Different of those from the first person she'd loved but she loved them none the less as her son mirrored these eyes "Sakura-chan from the moment I met you, I swore to do everything in my power to make you happy" Chojuro started his own vows that he'd written.

"At first it felt like I was doing a bang up job of that and every time Ao stepped in it made me feel pathetic but I didn't give up and when Mizukage-sama sent me with you to Leaf I was overjoyed, because I didn't want someone else to take my place in caring for you" the blue haired male flushed in embarrassment.

But no one laughed the crowd was silent listening to them "When you lost your parents I swore to make sure that never happened to anyone else that you loved and then when you told us you were having twins I realized that I loved you so I promise to always be there for you Sakura-chan and never let you go or our children" he finished.

Tears were within those viridian orbs as they turned to face the Raikage "Then let it be decreed Chojuro of the Hidden Mist and Sakura of the Hidden Leaf are married, you may now kiss your bride" Ay clapped his hands.

Chojuro was the first to lean forward and Sakura met him halfway, the moment their lips met, joyous howls from the Chaos Squad filled the air and various plumes of smoke dotted the space before the Mizukage Tower from the Cat summons.

Yells of happiness joined the howls from the ninken until the duo finally separated finally married as they'd wanted for so long and then they scooped up the fraternal Uchiha/Haruno twins and walked down the aisle for the party.

It lasted for six hours and then they bid everyone farewell "Good luck on your new life Sakura yo say ho" Bee rapped for the final time that night quietly so as not to disturb the children that were fast asleep wrapped up in loving arms, yes it was definitely a warm night in the Hidden Mist Village that night.

"Make sure you bring those kids by soon so we can see them" Atsui waved heading after his Leader who'd merely nodded and started heading home it would be quite the trip but well worth it to see a young girl happy.

Sakura smiled brightly "Oh we will, Chojuro will come with me to and by then we might have another one on the way" the pinkette giggled at her husband impishly, who flushed bright red at the thought of another child.

But he didn't refute the statement in the least proving that he had considered the idea "Can't wait to meet them then see ya it's been a not so drab day" Darui winked at the young newly wed couple glad they'd finally gotten to have this day to themselves.

"Exactly until then farewell Sakura-san, Chojuro-san" Cee nodded lightly and vanished after his partner, Karui on their heels after bidding her own boyfriend farewell until she managed to get some time off again to visit him in Leaf.

Omoi gave them a light wave "See ya around, hold up Karui wait for me" Omoi jolted after his friend not wanting to be left behind and launched into a round of what ifs, his usual but this time Karui was content to let his antics slide.

"Take care of yourselves alright and I'll see you next time" Samui was the last to depart since she'd had to wait until the others had wished the newly wed couple good luck on their new chapter in life and just like that the Cloud Shinobi were gone.

Many others came up to bid them farewell as well until it was just them, their children being taken care of by their usual sitter and with that they headed for the hotel that had the honeymoon suite they'd reserved intent on enjoying their first two weeks as husband and wife without a single worry.


End file.
